Feeling the moment
by Youre remarkable
Summary: During those three months Amy left, Karma's feelings towards Amy changed. What happens when Amy comes back? Did she changed? What happens when they go out to a party?
**Hey guys! Here's an idea that I thought a long time ago! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It's been three months since Amy came back and two months since we found our rhythm again. It took us a month to act normal around each other because, even though I understood why she left, I couldn't stop feeling angry towards her. The thing is that I got used to having her around every single day so I didn't know what to do without her for three months. I say normal because it's not as it used to be. Since Amy came back, she's more confident with herself although, from time to time when we're alone, I can see glimpses of the old Amy; and also because I feel different towards her. During those three months without Amy, I realized I wanted, no, I needed her by my side every day and I also realized that maybe, living next to each other wouldn't be enough so I started analyzing my feelings towards her. Maybe I felt something more than just friendship. But I was scared to admitted, even to myself and I couldn't tell Amy after everything I put her through.

Amy showed this new side of her at parties mostly. She would start drinking one or two glasses of beer, followed by something stronger and then, she would go around and hit on several hot girls. She didn't sleep around. Thank God! But every night, she would end up with at least five different numbers. She had game. And I definitely wasn't comfortable about it. Of course I didn't show it. I always supported her, even though it hurt.

Tonight was different. I was different. And I would say that so was Amy. She was dressed extremely hot. She was wearing skinny dark jeans, boots, a simple white shirt and a leather jacket. She definitely looked sexy, so sexy that I had to control myself from grabbing the lapels of the jacket and kiss her. I decided to wear a simple tight red dress.

Shane's new guy was throwing a party in his dorm so Shane invited us as well as Lauren and Liam. We hang out together from time to time.

As soon as we got there, Amy did her routine and went to grab her first conquest. I sat on one of the empty tables while Liam stood beside me talking to Lauren. Shane had already disappeared to look for his guy.

A couple of minutes later, Amy appeared with a drink and handed it to me.

"Here" She said softly with a smile.

"Thank you" I said and almost drank it entirely.

"Hey!" She said and put herself between my legs and one of her hands rested on my tight. "That's to share" She smiled playfully at me while grabbing the glass from my hand and taking a sip. Her face was centimeters from mine. I was sure that from a distance, we looked like a couple.

She then leaned in more into me, if that was even possible. "I forgot to tell you how sexy you look tonight" She whispered sexily on my ear.

I took the glass from her hand and took a long sip from it to hide my blush. "You don't look so bad either" I whispered. That was definitely the alcohol talking.

Amy's eyes shined in the dark.

"So Raudenfeld... How's your hunting going?" Liam asked.

"Good so far. I already have two numbers" Amy said proudly.

"That's my girl" I said. The alcohol once more.

Amy looked at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't place.

"How come you just get numbers?" Liam asked.

"It's fun!" Amy said simply. "Okay... I'm gonna continue scoring" She said winking at no one in particular and then she left.

I watched her leave thinking why on earth couldn't she just stay where she was, by my side. I was getting frustrated.

Amy was talking to a very hot girl. They were really hitting it off and I couldn't stop staring. I admitted, at least to myself, I was jealous, especially since Amy wouldn't stop laughing. Amy caught me staring three times and each time I would look away.

After some minutes, Amy left the girl and came towards us. At the same time, Shane was running towards us completely drunk.

"Shots!" He yelled. "Everybody shots!"

"You're so wasted dude" Liam laughed.

"I know" Shane replied smiling. "But I really want us to have this moment together"

Lauren laughed. "You're definitely drunk. Okay. Let's do it"

"I'm not in the mood guys" I stated.

"C'mon!" Shane cried.

"It will be fun" Amy said softly with a reassuring smile.

Normally, I would have fallen for that smile and said yes instantly, but I didn't feel like partying. My feelings for Amy were on the surface and threatening to show. I wouldn't be able to control them for much longer and alcohol wouldn't help at all.

When Amy noticed that I still wasn't so sure, she leaned in and whispered into my ear, making me shiver. "Where's the party girl I know?" And smiled playfully.

That made me. I couldn't control myself. "Give me alcohol" I said firmly.

Shane whistled.

Amy smiled proudly. "There's my girl"

We took the shots all together.

When I put the glass on the table, Amy grabbed my hand pulled me towards her, making me collide with her. Our bodies touching. Faces centimeters apart. "Dance with me" She whispered.

"What about your girl?" I asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"No" I answered too quickly. "Maybe..." I whispered. The alcohol was starting to kick in my system.

Amy smiled playfully. "Good"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the center of the room where people were dancing. We started dancing friendly and freely not caring about the others. I started to relax, and of course, the alcohol helped and I started enjoying the moment. We were having fun. Amy was smiling at me and I started laughing.

Suddenly, the music turned more sexual and Amy pulled me towards her so close that our bodies were pressed into each other. We were touching everywhere. Our faces almost touching and our gazes lock with each others. Amy started to dance against my body. I could feel her every single move; how her hips rubbed against mine turning me on. I wanted, needed more of this, of her. I couldn't get enough. She was intoxicating. I. Wanted. Her.

I was feeling the adrenaline of the moment. I put my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me, if that was even more possible. Amy's hands found my waist and went backwards, almost touching my ass. We could feel our breaths against our mouths. Then, I turned around and I was the one dancing against her now. I moved my head backwards giving Amy access to my neck and she leans her lips against my ear and kissed it slightly. I moaned and Amy heard, so she kissed me again adding more pressure this time.

By the third kiss, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned around in Amy's arms and lock my gaze with hers. I begged her without saying a word. My eyes were saying everything. Amy leaned in slowly and I met her half way. Our lips crushed hard. Finally. Amy pulled me by the waist even more into her and I put my arms around her neck, pulling her towards me so that she could have better access. I opened my mouth and our tongues started to fight for dominance.

After what seemed hours, we parted.

"Do you want something to drink?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" I shouted since the music was too loud.

Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the tables where the drinks were. She grabbed two glasses and made us a drink. I didn't know what was she making, but I didn't care. I trusted her with my life.

She handed me my drink and said. "C'mon. The music's too loud here"

I followed her to the end of the room where the music was still loud, but at least you didn't have to shout. I rested my against the wall and Amy put herself in front of me. Our bodies almost touching.

I sip the drink since I didn't know what it was. "OMG Amy! This is amazing! What is it?" I asked amazed.

"A magician never tells her secrets" Amy said sexily.

"A magician, huh?" I replied as sexily as her. Two could play this game. I leaned into her and now our bodies were touching. "Care to share your magic?" I whispered playfully in her ear.

Amy's eyes were bright and dark. I made her. She pushed me into the wall followed by her body pressed into mine and her lips attacking mine.

Forgetting about my drink and having the need to touch Amy, I drop my glass making it crush to the floor. But I didn't care. Neither of us cared, because apparently Amy did the same since her hands were everywhere on my body. Our tongues were fighting with each other. We were both desperate to taste as much as we could from the other. I moaned and Amy pushed even more into me and now, I could feel every single part of her body.

We continued like that, pressed against each other kissing not having enough of the other, for what it seemed like hours. We just separated for air, but just millimeters apart. Our hands never leaving the other body. After a while and what it might have been the twentieth time we parted for air, Amy was the first to speak.

"You wanna go somewhere more quiet and calm?" She said softly.

"Okay" I breathed.

Amy took my hand and made me follow her through the entire room until we were outside. The university campus was beautiful. We walked for a couple of minutes in silence through the university. We got to a part where there were no more drunk students. It was just us and the silence. It was peacefully. It was then that Amy pulled me towards her and crushed her lips once more against mine.

I kissed her back, like my life depended on it. Actually, my life depended on her because I couldn't live without her. Sensing my reaction, Amy pushed me against the wall that was closest to me and pressed her body against me. I moaned. I needed more. My hands found her waist and went down her shirt she was wearing, touching hot skin. Amy moaned loudly and I smiled into the kiss.

After a long while, Amy started slowing down the kisses until she was pecking me a couple of times. "Do you want to get out of here?" She whispered into my mouth.

"Yeah" I said too quickly making Amy smile.

She peck my lips one more time. "Let's go" And grabbed my hand.

We were walking outside the university hand in hand and our arms would brush from time to time. It was dark and we were the only ones on the streets. I loved this feeling. Just Amy and me. There was no one to judge us. I was fully aware of her movements and touches. I felt how her thumb moved along my hand calming me down. I even noticed her stealing a couple of glances towards me. We were walking not knowing where we were going, but I didn't care. I just cared for Amy by my side.

"Campari and Vodka" Amy said softly.

"What?" I asked confused. I've been lost in my thoughts.

"The drink I made you was Campari and Vodka" She said gently.

I smiled. "I thought a magician never revealed her secrets" I was messing with her.

"I trust you" She said seriously. She wasn't fooling around.

Noticing the seriousness of the situation, I did the only thing I felt like doing; showing her how much she meant to me. I leaned in slowly until I was millimeters from her mouth. My eyes locked with her and seeing that she wasn't backing off, I slowly touched her lips with mine.

Her arms found my waist, pulling me towards her, and my arms found her neck. We kissed slowly; enjoying and tasting each other.

After a couple of minutes of kissing slowly, the kiss turned into a eager one full of want and need. My hands were messing with Amy's hair and Amy's hands were on my waist, my back, everywhere. we couldn't have enough of the other.

Amy pushed my against the wall of a house and we continued kissing fiercely. After some minutes, we parted breathless.

"Wow" I whispered.

"I know" She whispered back.

I had my arms around her neck and Amy's hands were on my waist. Amy kissed me slowly.

"What's got you so fired up?" Amy asked teasing me while smiling at me playfully.

I bit my lower lip. "Well... There's this really hot blonde that's been driving me crazy all night"

"Hot and crazy, huh?" Amy asked with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah" I whispered and leaned in. Amy met me half way.

I didn't care about what this meant for us or what would happen tomorrow. All I cared was Amy and this moment. Her hands on my body and her lips on mine. There would be time to think tomorrow, but not right now. Right now was all about feeling and that was what I was doing.

 **The End**


End file.
